


Thanks For Nothing

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen is less than impressed with Ianto's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For Nothing

Ianto is usually last out, Owen second, now that Jack has gone. All the things that Jack did takes so much time, they end up spending a lot of time together in the office.

Owen leans back when Ianto appears at the door holding a cup of coffee.

"Later than normal." Ianto is dry, unconcerned. Owen looks pissy.

"Well the boss has a lot of work to do." He waves at the pile of paperwork. "I don't suppose you want to help?"

Ianto laughs, places the coffee on the desk and turns away.

"This is the limit of my assistance. You chose to take the top job. Your glory, your responsibility."

Owen snarled at him.

"Thanks for nothing."

Ianto smiled at him before he left the room.

"At least I bring you coffee."


End file.
